<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Salmon and some Musician with a lot of roles like holy shit by I_have_legs_oh_no</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246115">A Salmon and some Musician with a lot of roles like holy shit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_legs_oh_no/pseuds/I_have_legs_oh_no'>I_have_legs_oh_no</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(SERIOUSLY GOD NO SMUT), .-., Angst, Drugs, F/M, Fish, Fluff, Friendship, How OOC can this be, I AM NOT GOING TO WRITE SMUT, I AM NOT SHIPPING A REAL PERSON WITH A FISH DONT SUE ME PLEASE, I know it seems like the real world but it's fucking minecraft, I watched a movie about atlantis for this shit, I'll take this down if I have to, MC SALMON ARE INNACURATE, Minecraft, Not Enough Tags, Probably ooc, SALLY IS A SOCKEYE SALMON, Salmon - Freeform, The Dream SMP, Tommyinnit but he's in a small part, did you know this is in minecraft, dont sue me please, dream's being an ass, first fanfic, i wouldnt know either, idk what im doing, mermaids and shit, other tags, pog the word not pog freeform, seriously how do people put in so many tags, this shit is in minecraft, wait i mentioned that this is in minecraft in another tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:00:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_legs_oh_no/pseuds/I_have_legs_oh_no</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Idk what im doing please help 😭</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot/Sally the Salmon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. FRIENDSHIP, POG</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First fanfic on AO3 hell yeah</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>mermaid and some guy friendship go brr</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>nice, first fic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur Soot lived in the Dream SMP, a place led by the one and only Dream (obviously), a place with no rivals and no war (yet). Wilbur didn't care about those things, since he literally joined to sell some drugs, but he didn't expect everyone to have basic drug making equipment like blaze rods and brewing stands, when he had none. He was about to give up on the drug business as a whole as he sat by a river while a run (yes it's called a run) of salmon swam by. Wilbur sighed as he stared at the water, as if the world didn't exist and he was in his own bubble.</p><p>"Hey you! You seem.. How do I say this?.. Miserable!" Wilbur broke out of his focus and looked around, nobody was there until he looked at the water and saw a single salmon. He looked at the salmon, puzzled, he knew he would be painted as a crazy person if he talked to a literal salmon, but he did it anyway. "Are you the voice that said that?" he said in confusion. "Yes, yes I am! And I think you should stand up and move back so I can do something."</p><p>Wilbur didn't want to die if something bad happened so he stood back as the salmon poked its head out of the water along with some of its body and its fins. Wilbur stared in awe as the salmon shape shifted into a mermaid (who wouldn't think that was cool shit c'mon). Wilbur sat back down and said "You're a shape shifting salmon?" the salmon, now a gorgeous mermaid with flowing coral colored hair, emerald colored eyes, and a tail with a red and green gradient. The salmon replied with "Yep! I'm Sally Actinopterygii Oncorhynchus O. Nerka III! And you?" as she held out her fin..? hand?? thing (I took those names from the genus, class and species the Sockeye salmon is in, call me extra but hey it's a salmon.) Wilbur sat there for a moment, trying to process her name, but he stopped thinking about it and shook her hand.. fin? thing? "I'm Wilbur Soot, nice to meet you Sally."</p><p>They chatted for hours on end, it seemed as if time had stopped.</p><p>Both of them wanted to stay there forever.</p><p>
  <em>Even if they knew it wouldn't happen.</em>
</p><p>"I didn't know selling drugs would be so hard Sally." Wilbur said as he sighed. "Maybe you could take their stuff, with an excuse like you need to dispose of them?" Sally suggested, Wilbur looked at Sally, smiling wide "Great idea Sally! You're a lifesaver and drug business savior!" Sally started to smile too as they cheered about Wilbur being able to sell drugs, which was pretty illegal? but it's Minecraft so who cares.</p><p>The sky was a gradient of oranges, pinks, reds, and blues as the dim sun lit up the water as if it was orange, Wilbur stood up and said "It's getting late, I'm sorry Sally but I have to go before mobs spawn." </p><p>"Hey wait a second Wilbur!" Sally called as she held out her fin hand thing.</p><p>"Hm? What is it Sally?" Wilbur said as he packed up his things in his inventory.</p><p>"Can we meet back here every day? I want to talk and get to know you more!" She said.</p><p>"Of course! I'll see you back here, tomorrow, same time." Wilbur said as he waved.</p><p>Sally went back into the water, shape shifting back into a salmon, and Wilbur went back to his house drug van thing (I understand nothing about the Camarvan) , both content about the friend they made that day.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sweet fucking drugs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>drugs and somewhat friendship with blond child go brrr</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>woAH chAPteR 2</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur walked into his drug van carrying brewing stands and blaze rods in his inventory, with the intent to make and sell some D R U G S, he had confiscated everyone's brewing stands and blaze rods today and he and his partner in crime Tommyinnit were ready.</p>
<p>"Hey Will, I know we're trying to make some money here, but won't somebody question our reason for confiscating this stuff? I know I convinced Tubbo to help our lie, but somebody's going to get suspicious." Tommy said as he set up the brewing stands carefully. </p>
<p>"We'll be fine Tommy, it's not like we have a stable police force-" </p>
<p>Suddenly, Sapnap bust down the door with Eret as they arrested Tommy.</p>
<p>"WILL, RUN BEFORE THEY ARREST YOU TOO! THIS MAY BE MINECRAFT BUT THIS IS FUCKING SCARY-" Tommy screeched as he got arrested by Sapnap. Wilbur collected the brewing stands and ran, and ran, and ran until he got lost, but he was conveniently in front of his adopted son Fundy's house (Fundy is still his adopted son but lets imagine Sally left Fundy earlier which let him get found by Wilbur or smthn.) He frantically knocked on Fundy's door as he looked around him in a panic, hoping Sapnap and Eret weren't around.</p>
<p>Fundy opened the door as Wilbur rushed in "DAD WHAT THE FUCK-" Fundy screeched, not expecting this at all. "Fundy, let me explain." Wilbur said as he placed down the brewing stands in a panic. </p>
<p>"Dad, explain now, please." Fundy said, looking like he wanted to bash his head into a wall.</p>
<p>"I tried to sell some drugs with Tommy.. and.. uh.. the cops sort of busted into my drug van.. and I uh took my drug making stuff and ran over.. uh here." Wilbur said, looking extremely uncomfortable as he told his son he tried to sell fucking drugs.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, the<em> COPS? </em>Why the fuck were you selling drugs in the first place dad?!" Fundy shouted as he paced around the room.</p>
<p>"F-.. Son.. can you.. help hide my stuff?" Wilbur said, wanting to get out of this situation as soon as possible as he looked away from the fox.</p>
<p>Fundy pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed "Fine dad, just show me where to hide it, but YOU OWE ME ONE after this, dad."</p>
<p>After hiding his stuff with his son, Wilbur went to the river to meet with Sally, who looked fairly pissed.</p>
<p>"You're hours late Wilbur, but since this is our first meetup other than the one we had yesterday, you get a pass." Sally said as her fin hand thing tapped on the grass as her tail flicked in annoyance in the river.</p>
<p>"Sorry Sally, I had a problem with the um.. cops." Wilbur said awkwardly as he looked away.</p>
<p>"<em>Wait</em> <em>the co</em>- <em>oh Pontus</em> are your limbs okay?!" Sally said as she looked at Wilbur's arms and face, scanning them for injuries. (Pontus is a Greek god and is the father of fish, his name is stupid but it's the only god I can use that isn't overused or Poseidon.) "Is your reproductive organ okay?! Are you okay in general?!" Sally shouted in worry. </p>
<p>"I'm fine Sally- wait did you just say reproductive organ-" Wilbur said as he sat down, a light blush painted on his face as he tried to forget that.</p>
<p>"Well yes, you mammals have reproductive organs correct? If you want to reproduce you have to make sure they're healthy." Sally said.</p>
<p>"Okay, good point.." Wilbur replied.</p>
<p>"Anyway.. I have a question for you sally.." Wilbur said as he pulled out some melon slices and bit into one. </p>
<p>"What's the question Wilbur?" Sally replied, interested about what his question was as she flicked her tail in curiosity.</p>
<p>"Why is there III in your name? I don't really understand it." WIlbur questioned, finishing his first melon slice.</p>
<p>"I'm a ruler of a mighty kingdom in the sea, the Salmonidae Kingdom. The kingdom name is stupid but I can't change it until I find a better one.." she frowned, and continued "And it's a kingdom which is deep in the ocean, hidden from intruders by using coral, two other leaders before me had the same name as me so they gave me III after my last name. " Sally explained with a proud smile since her kingdom is badass.</p>
<p>"That's awesome Sally! Yeah, the name could use some work but it's still awesome!" Wilbur said, now more interested than he already was.</p>
<p>"Well my subjects are probably furious right now since I snuck out of the kingdom without telling anyone, but they'll be fine.. right?" Sally nervously chuckled.</p>
<p>"As long as you aren't overthrown and don't neglect your kingdom you'll be fine Sally, I'm a person who isn't even a leader of a kingdom and I know that." Wilbur replied.  </p>
<p>"Yeah, That makes sense Wilbur! I hope our kingdoms will have an alliance when you start yours from the ground up.. if you want to of course!" Sally said as she grinned from the advice.</p>
<p>"Hah.. Maybe I will start my own country.. kingdom.. nation thing? You never know! And then we can have our alliance!" Wilbur laughed, although he was completely serious about the alliance thing.</p>
<p>They talked for a few more hours, and parted their ways.</p>
<p>Wilbur started to think about making his own nation after Sally mentioned it, and he already had a name.</p>
<p>He was going to name his nation..</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>L'manberg</strong>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. what the fuck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>haha plot go sad</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>eyyyyyyy</p><p>(Tw for mentions of injury and blood, I don't wanna get sued here)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur was sick of just having this business, he wanted a nation, he wanted to have a nation where no-one fought, and anyone could sell drugs (optional), he wanted peace. After hearing about the Disc War, Wilbur was just about done with the Dream SMP. Today, Wilbur joined in to see a gift of blaze rods from Tubbo, which he collected in his inventory. soon he invited Tommy to the camarvan to discuss.. some things. Wilbur saw Tommy coming over from the Camarvan and came out.</p><p>"Tommy! Take off your armor, you don't need it here." Wilbur shouted.</p><p>"What? Why? Why don't I need my armor Wilbur, everyone needs armor!" Tommy shouted back, confused.</p><p>It took a few minutes of shouting, but Wilbur convinced Tommy to take off his armor as they went inside. </p><p>"What's this about Will? What's so important that I had to take off my armor." Tommy said, huffing as he walked into the van.</p><p>"Tommy, I have an insane idea, but it might work." Wilbur said, laying out a map.</p><p>"This better not be that insane of an insane idea Will." Tommy said, eyeing the map.</p><p>Wilbur chuckled and said "Tommy, believe in my ideas like one more time."</p><p>Tommy sighed and said "Fine, I better not get arrested again.." </p><p>Wilbur laughed and said "What if.. we started our own nation Tommy?" Tommy stared at him, in both interest and concern, what if he thought he went insane? Wilbur took that as a sign to continue.</p><p>"Dream took your discs and fought you for them Tommy. One of our main rules is to not fight, to not steal, and etcetera Tommy." Wilbur stared at Tommy with full seriousness. </p><p>"If Dream can break his own rules, we can break them too, Tommy." Wilbur said as he held out a hand to Tommy.</p><p>"Join me, Tommy, Join me, so we can R I S E, and become more POWERFUL than ever before.." Wilbur said loudly as he held out his hand still.</p><p>"Join me, as we build our nation by hand, block by block, help me Tommy, help me build up our nation, our country, our kingdom, whatever you're gonna call it, either way it'll be our nation, and our nation will be..</p><p><strong>L ' m a n b e r g .</strong> "</p><p>Tommy stared at Wilbur in concern, but then confidently took his hand "Hell yeah! Let's start L'manberg Will!" he shouted as they cheered.</p><p>Wilbur stared at him, grinning "Step one Tommy, the revolution."</p><p>Tommy looked at Wilbur "T-the revolution?! I thought we were going to be a peaceful nation we're the good guys right-" he said, concerned.</p><p>Wilbur grabbed his shoulders and stared at him "We're on the right side of history Tommy. We're right here. We're like those guys in Hamilton- who- Jorge Washing Machine and Axel-handle Ham..??" </p><p>"Do you mean George Washington and Alexander Hamilton?" Tommy said, visibly uncomfortable.</p><p>"Yeah- yeah those guys! We're like them, we want to split off from a shitty nation governing us! We're right Tommy!" Wilbur said.</p><p>"Y'know what, yeah! We're the good guys here Will! I'm in on this L'manberg stuff! I'm gonna go talk to Tubbo and I'll come back tomorrow with the results!" Tommy said enthusiastically, busting through the door (opening and closing it quickly since Minecraft.)</p><p>Wilbur made his way over to the river, making sure he was on time, he saw Sally's coral hair in the distance and he ran over, he had been anticipated this since the moment he joined the server today, he really enjoyed talking with Sally, the cultural differences of their people were always an interesting topic. He got to Sally and sat down, muttering a quick "Hi." as he got out his stuff and relaxed.</p><p>"Hey Wilbur! How're you today?" Sally said, tail flicking in the water since he wasn't fucking late.</p><p>"I'm doing good today Sally!" Wilbur said with a grin on his face.</p><p>"Ooh, you're in a good mood, what did you do today?" Sally asked, curious on why he was so hyper and excited today.</p><p>"I planned a revolution with my drug partner, y'know, Tommyinnit? I don't think I've told you about him.." Wilbur said, brushing his hand on his chin in a thinking gesture.</p><p>Sally stared at Wilbur for a second, her breath hitched, she was scared for his safety. </p><p>"I'm sorry, a <em>revolution</em>? Wilbur what if you die!?" Sally shouted in worry.</p><p>Sally's heart was going a million miles a second, out of concern and fear.</p><p>"I'll be fine Sally, plus when we're done I'll have my own nation, and we can have that alliance you talked about!" Wilbur grinned.</p><p>"Well.. yeah, but.." Sally muttered something.</p><p>"Huh?" Wilbur said, confused, he thought she wanted this alliance.</p><p>"You're not against this.. right? You wanted this alliance." Wilbur continued.</p><p>"It's just that your safety is more important than a stupid alliance Wilbur.." Sally said, a sad look in her eyes as she looked away.</p><p>"You wanted this alliance in the first place! Why are you suddenly against it?!" Wilbur shouted.</p><p>Sally stared at Wilbur, her face turning into an angry frown as her brows furrowed.</p><p>"IT WAS A JOKE WILBUR! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD KNOW THAT!" Sally screamed, feeling as if she was going to cry.</p><p>"WHY COULDN'T YOU SAY THAT?! NOW I HAVE TO GO THROUGH WITH THIS- THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Wilbur screamed as loud as he could, furious.</p><p>"I SAID I THOUGHT YOU WOULD KNOW THAT- WHAT PART OF 'I THOUGHT YOU WOULD KNOW THAT' IS SO HARD TO UNDERSTAND WILBUR?!" Sally screamed loudly, feeling as if her throat was going to tear apart even if it didn't hurt.</p><p>
  <strong>SLAP!</strong>
</p><p>Sally flinched back, holding her cheek in pain as Wilbur spoke " <strong>Y O U</strong>. wanted this, not me, now you're going to watch me go through with it."</p><p>another loud <strong>SLAP</strong> is heard. </p><p>Wilbur moved back in pain, crimson oozing out of his cheek from 3 lines of opening skin, he held his cheek trying to stop the bleeding as he realized he had lost 4 hearts. He stared at Sally, who looked horrified as she held her tail, now with the tip partly covered in Wilbur's blood. It may have been a game, but it hurt like it wasn't.</p><p>Sally started to cry as she looked at Wilbur's gaze, the gaze of her friend, her only friend.</p><p>
  <strong>She was in love with him this whole time, she was so good at hiding it but now that feeling of love hurts her.</strong>
</p><p>Wilbur realizes what he's done and he holds a hand out to Sally, ignoring the blood dripping into the river and flowing slowly away with the current. "Sally-" Wilbur said, but it was too late, he held out his hand. He wanted to apologize..</p><p>
  <strong>He loved her, he didn't know until now, and it hurt so.. so much.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>but she swam away..</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>and It was all his fault.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sally sat on a piece of coral on the outskirts of her kingdom, not ready to turn back into a salmon as she sobbed tears that floated to the top of the water. She didn't want it to go this way, she didn't want this, she loved him so.. so much, and she said something that made him like this. </p><p>
  <strong>She said a joke without saying it was one.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He took it seriously and it hurt both of them.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>It was her fault.</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>angst :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Serenade me near the sea with your obviously modded in guitar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sad very sad</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>2 chapters in the same day fuck yeah</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur joined into the server and got out of his bed, feeling his cheek hoping the events that happened last night in the server didn't happen, unfortunately, he felt a cotton patch on his cheek, a memory of last night. He sighed knowing he scared Sally away, he didn't know when he'd see her again, or<em> if</em> he'd see her again. He heard a knock on his door, he opened it to see Tommy with Tubbo, both visibly excited.</p><p>"Hey Will! You know how I said I'd try to convince Tubbo yesterday? Well he's interested in the revolution and wants to join us!" Tommy cheered, raising Tubbo's hand in his own as Tubbo smiled softly.</p><p>"I can help you guys get supplies..I'm really excited to have our own nation even if we have to fight for it." Tubbo said, cracking another small smile.</p><p>"Well, what do you need Will? Me and Tubbo can go get it!" Tommy said, grinning.</p><p>"I need.. sand, gravel, and dandelions Tommy, we need a wall around our territory." Wilbur replied.</p><p>"Got it! We'll be back soon Will!" Tommy shouted as he was already leaving with Tubbo to get their supplies.</p><p>Soon after they left, Sapnap came over to Wilbur's house as Wilbur watched from the window, carefully opening the door when he knocked.</p><p>"What are <em>you</em> doing here <em>Sapnap</em>..?" Wilbur said cautiously. </p><p>"I'm not here to fight Wilbur, I'm here to propose my friendship, I-" Sapnap was cut off.</p><p>"Save your friendship, I will not accept the friendship of someone whose past actions reek of <em>T y r a n n y. </em>Now get away from MY property Sapnap<em>.</em>" Wilbur said as he glared at Sapnap.</p><p>"Geez.. fine, I'll go then." Sapnap scoffed as he left.</p><p>Wilbur dug up his drug making equipment again and ran back to his van to set it up, making some potions, naming one of them 'Happy Juice', and saved it in his ender chest for stressful situations.</p><p>Wilbur searched around his house for something particular. He rummaged around his house for a few minutes before finding an obviously modded in guitar, he picked it up and played a note. A crisp, long note could be heard anywhere in the room, it made Wilbur calm, but he was still miserable about last night. Since Tommy and Tubbo didn't come back until later, he decided to head to the beach. He followed the river he and Sally met at and followed it to the beach, sitting down on the sand and scooting near the sea. He played his guitar over, and over, occasionally humming a note or two. Soon, it was nightfall, and Wilbur stood up and started to sing, like a final act before he left for the night. His voice echoed through the night, the stars above head like the lights of a stage.</p><p>He sang, and sang, and played his guitar as his serenade echoed through the night as his voice travelled. </p><p>He suddenly stopped.</p><p>He didn't want to serenade a lover who wasn't there. </p><p>He missed her.</p><p>He continued again, fighting the urge not to cry.</p><p>An endless serenade for the one who he thought did not love him back.</p><p>Soon, sobs echoed through the air, a cursed serenade for the one who is missing.</p><p>Wilbur looks at his reflection, tears falling into the water. </p><p>Wilbur stood up and picked up his guitar, storing it in his inventory as he went back to the van.</p><p>Somewhere in the sea, Sally was listening to Wilbur's serenade.</p><p>Sally started to sob, the man she loved serenaded her and she didn't even bother to show up.</p><p>His cursed serenade of sobs broke her heart into a million more pieces as she stared at him from underwater.</p><p>She fought the urge to call for someone who loved her as much as she loved him.</p><p>
  <strong>But she didn't reach out.</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. dream's being an asshole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>aaaa?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur joined the server to hear a knock at his door.</p><p>He trudged over tiredly and opened the door to see Tommy and Tubbo with supplies in hand.</p><p>"Hey Will! Sorry we took so long but we got the supplies you wanted and some extra goods!" Tommy said, putting all of the supplies on the table, it didn't take long for the table to start overflowing with stuff, mainly sand. Wilbur grinned as he started to talk.</p><p>"Great work boys, now lets outline our territory with concrete, yeah?" as they went outside, stacks of concrete in hand as they outlined their territory.</p><p>From afar, Dream sat on Ponk's tower, when something caught his eye. Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo building a wall with concrete. Intrigued, he jumped off the tower and used the water bucket for a safe landing. Dream ran over to the trio, weapons out just in case.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Dream asked in a threatening tone, pointing his crossbow 'DEFINITELY NOT PENIS' and his sword 'Nightmare' at them, just in case they decided to react with violence. (I'm sorry I had to include DEFINITELY NOT PENIS.)</p><p>"We're building a badass wall around our new nation, L'manberg, Dream." Tommy said as he pointed at the black and yellow concrete wall that wasn't very tall at all (oh god that rhymed.) </p><p>"L'man..- what?" Dream said, confused, they were starting a new nation, does that mean they were going to split off from the SMP? what the fuck?.. was basically his mind in 3 words, a question mark and 2 periods. </p><p>"If you're going to fight us Dream, know we won't fight back unless we have to. We are a peace based nation Dream, we won't mess with yours if you don't mess with us. We fight with words, not violence, which should've been obvious considering none of us have armor on but still." Wilbur said, staring at Dream with a serious face.</p><p>"Are you saying you're removing yourselves from the Dream SMP?" Dream said, still pointing DEFINITELY NOT PENIS and Nightmare at them, with no intention to put them away.</p><p>"Yes, Dream, we're splitting off from the SMP. We won't fight for our independence, we will if we have to, but I am going to, <em>Politely</em> ask you to give our new nation independence." Wilbur said.</p><p>Dream stared at Wilbur "I won't give your 'L'manberg' stuff independence Wilbur. It is still part of the Dream SMP and it will be taxed accordingly-" Dream said.</p><p>Suddenly, Eret appeared, in a fabulous strawberry dress that was modded in, their sunglasses shined along with their badass fucking crown. (Eret being fabulous. 10/10) Wilbur still can't believe that this was one of the cops that helped bust his drug business in the early days, but he's learned to not underestimate Eret or anybody in general. </p><p>"Sorry, my strawberry dress mod crashed my computer because of the mod size." Eret explained.</p><p>"Anyway what's happening with Wilbur, Dream?" Eret asked.</p><p>"I'll explain it myself, Eret." Wilbur said.</p><p>"We're starting our own nation, Eret, a nation based off of peace." Wilbur explained.</p><p>"That's cool, good luck with that Wilbur." Eret said, pretty interested in this new nation they were talking about..</p><p>"Want to stay with us Eret? Your position as a European leaves you free to join L'manberg." Wilbur said.</p><p>"Sure, if it's cool with you I'm in, also I'm not sure why you had to include that I'm a European but okay-" Eret said as he walked over to the trio.</p><p>"Eret what the fuck-" Dream said.</p><p>"Sorry, I'm with them now, they're badass." Eret chuckled.</p><p>"Like I was saying, L'manberg will be recognized but it will still be a part of the SMP and it shall be taxed accordingly if you want to be recognized." Dream said.</p><p>Wilbur sighed and shook Dream's hand. "Fine, but we are removing ourselves from your tyrannic rule, Dream."</p><p>"We'd also like an embassy in the Dream SMP, in the form of Tommy's house, Dream." Wilbur added.</p><p>"Fine." Dream scoffed as he turned to leave.</p><p>Once Dream was gone they started to talk again.</p><p>"I think Fundy would want to join us, and he could help us with our revolution." Wilbur said.</p><p>" Eret, can you continue building the walls for us and enforcing them?" Wilbur continued.</p><p>"Sure Wilbur, anything for the revolution!" Eret grinned as Wilbur dropped a stack of blocks as he went off with Tommy and Tubbo to ask fundy to join them.</p><p>Wilbur walked with Tommy and Tubbo, eventually arriving at his son's door. Wilbur knocked on the door, the door opened to reveal Fundy.</p><p>"Dad, please tell me this isnt one of your insane ideas." Fundy said.</p><p>"Son, can you help me start my own nation with Tommy, Tubbo, and Eret?" Wilbur asked.</p><p>"Why did I even say that god fucking dammit-" Fundy cursed as he stared at Wilbur.</p><p>Fundy sighed "Fine dad, I hope you don't get into a fight again."</p><p>Other than that, their team was finished. Fundy was just tired that moment and he started to become nicer when he had some coffee, courtesy of mods.</p><p>Wilbur gathered everyone up in the Camarvan, Dream having gone back to the SMP to sit on Ponk's tower again. They were going to write L'manberg's first official document... and it was going to be super badass, </p><p>The Declaration of Independence.</p><p>Wilbur crafted a book as the other 4 looked over his shoulder, Tubbo and Tommy staring in anticipation, Fundy sipping some coffee as Eret grinned wide.</p><p>"Page one, we need your signatures." Wilbur said as he passed the book around. Everybody got their signatures in, and page one was done.</p><p>
  <strong>DECLARATION OF</strong><br/>
<strong>INDEPENDANCE</strong><br/>
<br/>
<strong>Signed:</strong><br/>
<strong>Wilbur Soot</strong><br/>
<strong>Tubbo_</strong><br/>
<strong>TommyInnit</strong><br/>
<strong>ERET</strong>
</p><p>"This is poggers, Will." Tommy said.</p><p>"Page two, lets make this some serious stuff." Wilbur said as he tried to write as the others tried to look at the book either from the side or over his shoulder once again.</p><p>
  <strong>Page Two</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Forever the nation of</strong><br/>
<strong>the DreamSMP have</strong><br/>
<strong>cast great sins upon</strong><br/>
<strong>our great land of the</strong><br/>
<strong>hto dog van.</strong><br/>
<br/>
<strong>They have robbed us.</strong><br/>
<strong>Imprisoned us.</strong><br/>
<strong>Threatened us. Killed</strong><br/>
<strong>many of our men.</strong><br/>
<br/>
<strong>This time of tyranny</strong><br/>
<strong>ends with us.</strong>
</p><p><strong>"</strong>We're being completely reasonable, also did you just spell hto dog van-"</p><p>"Yes it is spelled hto dog but it's funny ok even if it was an accident-"</p><p>
  <strong>Page 3</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This book declares<br/>
that the nation which<br/>
shall be henceforth<br/>
known as L'Manberg is<br/>
seperate, emancipated<br/>
and independant from<br/>
the nation of<br/>
DreamSMP.</strong>
</p><p>Cheers could be heard as Wilbur finished writing page 3, along with an "OW!" from Fundy as he spilled his coffee on himself after Tommy accidentally pushed him while he was drinking his coffee.</p><p>
  <strong>Page 4</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The union of the<br/>
masters of men.<br/>
Together we are one.<br/>
When in the course of<br/>
human events it<br/>
becomes necessary<br/>
for one to dissolve<br/>
the bonds which bind<br/>
us. Disregarding of<br/>
this truth is nothing<br/>
short of tyranny.</strong>
</p><p>"Fuck yeah, use those words Wilbur!" Tommy said as he looked at what he was writing.</p><p>
  <strong>Page 5</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>WE HOLD THESE TRUTHS<br/>
TO BE SELF EVIDENT.<br/>
THAT ALL _MEN_ ARE<br/>
CREATED EQUAL</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The right of the<br/>
people exists above<br/>
the right of the king.<br/>
The right of the<br/>
government and the<br/>
right of the economy.</strong>
</p><p>"Hell yeah Will, Hamilton deserves to be in this book." Tommy said.</p><p>Tubbo got distracted and was playing with a bee while trying to look at the declaration being written.</p><p>
  <strong>Page 7</strong>
</p><p>"Uh, you skipped a page Wilbur." Eret pointed out as he fiddled with the sleeves of his dress.</p><p>"We'll go with it Eret." Wilbur said.</p><p>
  <strong>From the hto dog van<br/>
we shall prevail.</strong>
</p><p>"Yeah! The hto dog van!" Tubbo cheered, the bee he was playing with nuzzling his face.</p><p>
  <strong><b>Page 8</b><br/>
<br/>
Life. Liberty. And the<br/>
pursuit of victory.</strong>
</p><p>More loud cheers erupted in the van, the Declaration of Independence was finished so far, who knows what would happen in the future though, they might even need like 3193290920 more declarations written, but lets hope that doesn't happen.</p><p>They read it aloud outside, since Dream wasn't on Ponk's tower anymore and was probably nearby. Soon after they finished reading, trying not to laugh about the hto dog van and the multiple spelling errors in the book, Dream came out and passed Wilbur a book.</p><p>The book was titled 'Declaration of War.'</p><p>Wilbur stared at the book, and back at Dream, "Y-you aren't serious right?! We built the embassy like yesterday what the fuck Dream-"</p><p>"You should've known there would be a consequence when you wrote and declared that document Wilbur."</p><p><strong>"Now face the consequences and fight in this war." </strong>Dream said menacingly as he walked away.</p><p>The group stood there, stunned.</p><p>"We're so dead."</p><p>(Fun fact: I always check the official SMP wiki for the story, I took the declaration from its wiki page :] )</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. this is gonna be a long ass chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Haha war go brr</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a few weeks since Dream declared war on L'manberg. Wilbur and his team panicked as they knew they were either going to get independence or die trying. Wilbur paced around the Camarvan, Fundy pacing as he drank a shit ton of coffee.</p><p>"We're so so dead.." Wilbur said as he started to pace faster.</p><p>"We know that Will, you've been repeating that for the past hour." Tommy said as he hit his head against a wall in frustration.</p><p>"Ok, ok, how about we actually get our shit together?" Eret suggested as they cleaned their sunglasses.</p><p>"Why is Eret the only one here who knows what they're doing?" Fundy said as he had his 6th cup of MC coffee.</p><p>"Because I'm a badass king Fundy, now lets actually be prepared for this war." Eret replied as they polished their crown.</p><p>Everybody met around the map in the middle of the room.</p><p>"Has everyone downloaded their skin templates?" Eret said as he switched to his L'manberg uniform as everyone else did the same.</p><p>"Why does mine look like a child's version of your uniforms?!" Fundy said as he looked at his pastel colored uniform.</p><p>"Because you either downloaded the wrong template or you're a L'boy now Fundy." Tommy said as he chuckled.</p><p>"I'm older than you Tommy you have no right-" Fundy said, annoyed.</p><p>"Don't argue, lets plan." Wilbur said.</p><p>"Why is this map here again?" Tubbo asked.</p><p>"Dramatic effect, now lets continue planning." Wilbur said.</p><p>"Starting with military stuff, Tommy, you will be in charge of our only military battalion, The L'manberg 5th Revolutionary Battalion."</p><p>"Fuck yeah!" Tommy shouted</p><p>"What happened to the other 4-" Fundy said.</p><p>"Fundy this is why we consider you the L'boy." Eret said.</p><p>"How come Tommy gets to lead the battalion Wilbur?" Tubbo said, happy for his friend and also confused.</p><p>"It'd do more harm than it would good if I lead this battalion Tubbo, it's also the best option." Wilbur explained.</p><p>"..Wilbur, why are the trees on fire outside..?" Tommy asked as he looked out the window.</p><p>"I'm sorry, WHAT?" Wilbur shouted as they all ran outside.</p><p>There was a huge wildfire spreading outside of L'manberg's walls, Wilbur and the rest of L'manberg looked at the display in terror. This was the power of their opponents and they were fucking scared.</p><p>"PUT THEM OUT- NOW!" Wilbur screamed as they scrambled out of L'manberg to put out the now huge fire.</p><p>It took a few hours, but they put out the fire. They looked at the forest, now burnt and horrific as the ashes of branches sprinkled on the grass.</p><p>Suddenly, a <em>hiss </em>Was heard, they turned around to see TNT in front of them as it blew up the ground underneath them.</p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK- HOW DID THEY GET TNT CANNONS!?" Wilbur screamed as he scrambled to get onto stable ground.</p><p>They watched as 4 people stood on the Power Tower. </p><p>Dream, George, Punz, and Sapnap. Dream stared down at them threateningly, TNT cannons pointed at them.</p><p>"I wanna see white flags! White flags! Outside your base! By tomorrow! At dawn! Or you are <strong>DEAD</strong>!" Dream shouted.</p><p>"Indepndence, or DEATH. If we get no revolution, we want nothing. We would rather DIE, than give into you and join your SMP, Dream!" Wilbur shouted at Dream, he too, was pointing in a really dramatic way.</p><p>Dream glared at him from behind his mask one more time.</p><p>"Meet us outside the L'manberg embassy tomorrow, we're going to settle this with a fight." Dream shouted at Wilbur one last time before he jumped off L'manberg's wall and into SMP territory, George, Punz, and Sapnap following.</p><p>"Dad, we're not actually gonna go fight them right-" Fundy said, sounding scared for his life.</p><p>"If we want independence we're going to fight them Fundy." Wilbur replied.</p><p>"I literally said to not get into fights and here we are, fighting in a war, against some of the most POWERFUL people in the server, dad." Fundy said.</p><p>"How about, we all rest and prepare for the fight tomorrow..?" Wilbur suggested, hoping to not cause anymore problems.</p><p>"Fine dad, we'll discuss this tomorrow if we live." Fundy said as he walked off.</p><p>"Seeya tomorrow Will, I hope my badass military genius can help us win this battle." Tommy said as he walked away.</p><p>"Bye Will!" Tubbo said as he walked with Tommy as they talked.</p><p>"See you Wilbur, long live the revolution." Eret said as he walked back home.</p><p>Wilbur went back to the Camarvan and slept before logging off.</p><p>A day passed quickly, and soon it was the day. </p><p>
  <strong>The day they fight the Dream Team.</strong>
</p><p>Wilbur looked at everyone, "Is everyone ready?", they all nodded, all looking visibly scared.</p><p>"Remember, stay calm." Wilbur said.</p><p>"Now..</p><p>Time to go to the embassy." Wilbur said,</p><p>They walked to the embassy in the Dream SMP, all of them were anxious, their hearts racing hundreds of miles per second. They were either going to win this war or die fucking trying, it was do or die at this point, independence or possible execution. Soon, they reached their destination, where they were supposed to meet Dream, Punz, Sapnap, and George. Tommy leaned over to Wilbur and whispered to him,</p><p>"Will, where the fuck are they? Did they ditch?! I knew they were little cowards!" Tommy laughed.</p><p>"Tommy. you never know where they could be-"</p><p>Suddenly, they started shooting from the Power Tower.</p><p>"oH FUCK OH SHIT I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE-" Fundy screeched as he ran into the forest.</p><p>"I SECOND THAT-" Tommy shouted as he followed Fundy.</p><p>"I TOLD YOU ALL TO STAY CALM-" Wilbur shouted as the other 4 ran into the forest.</p><p>"I seriously have to do all the shit around here." Wilbur said as he sighed.</p><p>He ran out in broad daylight, heart racing a million miles a millisecond, to use himself as a distraction.</p><p>"What the fuck is Wilbur doing?!" Eret whispered a bit loudly as he, Tommy, Fundy, and Tubbo hid behind some trees.</p><p>"I have no idea, but we need to back him up, if they're going to shoot us we're going to shoot back!" Tommy whispered back. </p><p>"Why didn't we do that in the first place Tommy?!" Fundy whispered.</p><p>They equipped their bows and arrows and ran out from behind the trees as they started to shoot at those on the tower. They watched as they started to retreat from all of the arrows being fired at them. </p><p>"EVERYONE TO PONK'S TOWER, NOW!" Tommy shouted as they ran to Ponk's tower and continued shooting, Wilbur now helping since he wasn't being the bait. They watched as they continued to retreat, and they cheered about their victory.</p><p>"Guys, I have a secret weapon that we can use to win this war once and for all." Eret said as he guided them to the secret weapon, cape flowing in the wind as they ran with him.</p><p>Soon, they went into a tunnel, the tunnel eventually lead to a bunker. </p><p>"Eret.. what the fuck is this?.." Wilbur asked.</p><p>"This.. is the Final Control Room, Wilbur." Eret said.</p><p>Everyone looked at the room in amazement, not expecting a whole bunker.</p><p>"There's nothing in the chests-" Wilbur said, suddenly, Eret pressed the button on the floor.</p><p>The sound of pistons moving startled everyone but Eret, and soon Dream, George, Punz, and Sapnap came out from the walls. They were blocked in, Eret betrayed them.</p><p>"ERET WHAT THE HELL- WE TRUSTED YOU-" Tommy screamed as he got killed by Dream.</p><p>"Eret, how could you!.." Wilbur shouted</p><p>"Down with the revolution boys, </p><p><strong>it was never meant to be.</strong>" Eret said, afterwards he shook hands with Dream.</p><p>"Thank you Eret, or should I say, king of the SMP?" Dream said as he smirked.</p><p>"No, thank<em> YOU</em> Dream, for the title and the power." Eret said.</p><p>Wilbur, Fundy, Tommy, and Tubbo were sitting in the Camarvan, Fundy drinking coffee while leaning against the wall, looking physically and mentally exhuasted, and Tommy and Wilbur pacing around the room. Tubbo was outside trying to calm down.</p><p>"I can't believe Eret betrayed us.." Tommy said, looking shocked and like he was going to cry at any moment.</p><p>"I can't believe we even trusted him, he came over to our side so quickly.." Wilbur said.</p><p>"This is all my fault, isn't it?.. Tommy, I'm sorry I brought you guys into this.." Wilbur said covering his face in his hands.</p><p>"It isn't your fault Will, we're going to win next time. Next time, they'll know that they <em>fucked up </em>, they messed with the wrong people." Tommy said, determined.</p><p>"We'll give them a battle of a lifetime the next time we meet."</p><p>"Yeah! We can.. probably do this, right, dad? You seem confident in this, so I'll believe you this time." Fundy said, under the influence of sweet sweet caffeine.</p><p>"We can't do that." Wilbur said.</p><p>"What?!" Tommy said, confused.</p><p>"We're going to attempt to negotiate with them, we can't handle them in a fight without needing numbers, especially after Eret betrayed us.." Wilbur said.</p><p>Around this time, Tubbo was walking back into the Camarvan. Tubbo supported the idea of negotiation.</p><p>"Will's right guys. We'd definitely get beaten at this point." Tubbo said.</p><p>"I trust your decision, Will. If Tubbo agrees, I agree, so we'll negotiate first." Tommy said.</p><p>Fundy looked up from his coffee mug, and spoke "If you guys wanna negotiate I'm in."</p><p>"It's decided then, we're going to negotiate first." Wilbur said.</p><p>Everybody left the Camarvan and left to go home and log off so they could rest for tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. yOOoOooO sALLy'S bACK</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ship sailing go brrrrrrrr</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late at night when Wilbur logged into the server, they were going to negotiate with their enemies tomorrow, but he had better things to think about. Things like Sally. He missed sally oh so much, and it hurt to know that they hadn't talked for weeks, months at this point. Wilbur calmly walked to the river in his L'manberg uniform, not bothering to change his skin to his casual wear. He finally reached the river, sitting down criss-cross as he took off one of his gloves and put a hand in the water, a wave of calmness washing over him as the cool water touched his hand. He sighed and put his glove back on as he stared at his reflection in the water.</p><p>Suddenly, he was broken out of his focus by a single salmon, staring at him. Wilbur was shocked and immediately scooted back, hoping the salmon was who he thought it was. He soon found out he was right as the salmon turned into the familiar gorgeous mermaid he had talked to months ago. The salmon, mermaid, person(?) he was in love with for all this time.</p><p>"Sally?.." Wilbur said, still shocked as he stared at the mermaid.</p><p>Sally looked at him and gave him a soft smile "I missed you so much Wilbur.." She said.</p><p>Wilbur scooted (Lol Wilbur Scoot) closer and gave her a tight hug. "I'm so.. so sorry, Sally. I'm for what happened last time we talked.." He said, tears pricking his eyes and tears also pricked Sally's.</p><p>Sally hugged back, "No, it was both our faults Wilbur, It was just miscommunication on both our sides." </p><p>They hugged for around 5 or so minutes before letting go. </p><p>"I'm so.. so sorry I didn't reach out sooner, Wilbur." Sally said sadly.</p><p>"What do you mean by sooner?" Wilbur questioned.</p><p>"I.. uh, heard your serenade at the beach, I'm sorry I didn't come up from the water then.." Sally said as she looked away.</p><p>Wilbur blushed, "I- uh.. You heard that?.." He said as he scratched the back of his head under his hat. </p><p>"Uh.. yeeahhh? I thought it was really sweet..." Sally said, she was blushing now too.</p><p>Wilbur looked at Sally "Uhm.. I- uh.. Thank you.." he said awkwardly.</p><p>"No problem, Wilbur.. Heh.." Sally chuckled awkwardly.</p><p>Sally spoke up again "Okay, I know what you're thinking, I'm thinking it too, the tension is really awkward and I've been wanting to do this for a long time."</p><p>Sally cupped Wilbur's face and kissed him for a split second, turning away and her face turning as red as her scales. Wilbur looked away, his face turning a deep crimson, it felt nice, they were both extremely excited when that happened, both of their hearts racing. Sally looked back at Wilbur, and Wilbur looked back at her. </p><p>"Uhm, sorry if that made you uncomfortable I didn't ask and-" Sally was interrupted by Wilbur.</p><p>Wilbur cupped her face like she cupped his, face still a deep crimson as he kissed her back. Sally closed her eyes and embraced the kiss, her hands cupping Wilbur's face. It was a soft kiss, but they were both content at that moment, as if the world didn't exist. The moon peeked out from under the clouds and shined down on them like a soft spotlight as they stopped to touch their foreheads together, laughing softly as the other's face was in their hands, both blushing lightly as they pulled away from each other.</p><p>"I feel like I'm holding the world in my hands right now.." Wilbur chuckled as he looked Sally in the eyes, their hands still cupping the other's face.</p><p>"I've never felt so happy in my life before, Wilbur." Sally said as she smiled softly at him.</p><p>Wilbur looked away for a second, and said awkwardly "Does.. this.. mean we're official now?" </p><p>"Of course it does! We literally kissed Wilbur." Sally chuckled as she pinched Wilbur's cheek teasingly, Wilbur laughing as well. </p><p>Wilbur laid on the grass, Sally doing a back float because mermaid. They stared at the moon and the stars together, hands intertwined. </p><p>"I wish I could grow legs and lie with you right now Wilbur." Sally chuckled.</p><p>"I'd find a way to get you legs if it was possible." Wilbur replied. </p><p>"Hey Wilbur, I want to give you something." Sally said, 'sitting' back up.</p><p>Wilbur sat back up, curious. Wilbur watched sally take a scale from her tail, the red and green gradient shining in the light of the moon, revealing a beautiful pattern on the scale.</p><p>"A gift from me, to you." Sally said, smiling softly as Wilbur admired the scale. </p><p>"It's beautiful, Sally." Wilbur said as he put the scale in his pocket, double checking if it fell or anything before lying back down, with Sally floating on her back again.</p><p>"I'm glad you like it." Sally said as she floated on her back. </p><p>Sally spoke up again, "I want us to stay here forever, Wilbur." Sally said as they intertwined their hands again.</p><p>"I want to stay here too, but I want to end this war so we can be happy together, no war, no worrying." Wilbur said, his grip tightening on Sally's hand as he mentioned the war, and Sally's hand tightening in his.</p><p>"We're going to negotiate terms of surrender tomorrow, no fighting, no lives lost, okay Sally?" </p><p>"Okay Wilbur, I trust you won't get hurt. I love you and I trust your decision with all my hearts." Sally replied.</p><p>"I'm sorry, hearts?" Wilbur said, confused.</p><p>"I have multiple hearts Wilbur, mermaids have two hearts from being two different species." (Ok just think that's true in this AU.)</p><p>"I completely forgot about that, I'm so stupid." Wilbur said, facepalming. </p><p>Sally chuckled, "You aren't stupid Wilbur, I'd be shocked if you were a merman and told me you had 2 hearts too." </p><p>They laughed for a few minutes before Wilbur spoke up, </p><p>"Wait a sec, Sally." Wilbur said as he got up, the cries of sheep being heard and the sound of wood being chopped happened in the backround as Sally questioned what the fuck her boyfriend was doing.</p><p>"Okay, I'm back." Wilbur said, now placing down a basic white bed.</p><p>Wilbur laid down in the bed, setting his spawn point.</p><p>"Now we can stay here for the rest of the night, Sally." Wilbur said.</p><p>They fell asleep looking at the stars, Wilbur in his bed, and Sally in the water.</p><p>(Haha fluff go brr :) )</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. creative chapter name bc i cant think of a chapter name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>negotiate go brr.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur logged on to see his plain bed next to the river, Sally was gone, but she left a sign.</p><p>'Hey! I had to go back since my subjects need me, but good luck with your negotiations! I love you! Don't get hurt! &lt;3 - Sally'</p><p>Wilbur smiled at the sign and tried to switch his skin to his revolution uniform, but he realized he was already wearing it since he forgot to change it yesterday. He picked up the bed and walked over to where they were supposed to negotiate, Tommy, Tubbo, and Fundy already there.</p><p>"Where're Dream and the others?" Wilbur asked.</p><p>"They're late, they must've chickened out." Tommy chuckled. </p><p>Wilbur could see the tags of Dream, George, Sapnap, Eret, and Punz as they got closer. They stood there as the team walked over to them. Fundy, Tubbo, and Tommy glared at Eret, who was still in his modded strawberry dress.</p><p>"Dream." Wilbur said.</p><p>"Wilbur." Dream replied.</p><p>"All we want is peace and emancipation, Dream." Wilbur explained simply.</p><p>"We want white flags, Wilbur." Dream replied. </p><p>"No, Dream." Wilbur said.</p><p>"That wasn't a suggestion, I want white flags in 30 minutes or your 'nation' goes boom, Wilbur." Dream threatened.</p><p>"You're bluffing, Dream." Wilbur said as he stood with his fellow L'manbergians on L'manberg's soil.</p><p>"I am <em><strong>NOT</strong></em> bluffing Wilbur, you'll see what happens to your precious nation." Dream said as he walked away.</p><p>30 minutes pass and they see George and Dream place a single block of TNT inside the ground of L'manberg.</p><p>"Surrender,<strong><em> NOW</em></strong>, or face the consequences." Dream said, George holding flint and steel, ready to light the TNT. </p><p>"No, Dream! We are going to stand our ground, one piece of TNT won't do anything to us!" Wilbur shouted back.</p><p>"Fine, now face the consequences." Dream said as George lit the TNT, both of them running away.</p><p>The group stood there as the TNT exploded. They soon froze in terror as they heard more hisses of TNT.</p><p><strong>There was TNT in the ground</strong>.</p><p>"How did they plant TNT in our land!? The only person who could've done it was.." Wilbur shouted as he and the other L'manbergians ran to the lake.</p><p>"<em>Eret</em>.." Wilbur realized as they jumped into the lake, as they watched a large part of L'manberg and part of the Camarvan explode.</p><p>"Of course Eret did it, he's a traitor." Tommy said bitterly.</p><p>They weren't shocked that Eret did it, they were a traitor, they trusted him, she came to and went from their side so quickly, so of course it was Eret.</p><p>"Hey guys, I have a place we can flee to." Tommy said, leading them to a hole. </p><p>They carefully went down the hole, hoping that this wasn't a trap, that Tommy wasn't a traitor. They reached the bunker and sat down, faces down as they think about what just happened.</p><p>"What do we do now..?" Tubbo said, rubbing his right eye, which was tearing up.</p><p>"We're going to negotiate with Dream, Tubbo." Wilbur said.</p><p>"Lets keep the others safe, Will, I'll go with you and the others can stay with the bunker." Tommy said as he stood up.</p><p>"Tommy no-" Wilbur started, but was interrupted.</p><p>"I'm your general- commander- whatever title you gave me, I should come along." Tommy said.</p><p>"Fine. but <strong>DON'T</strong> do anything stupid and rash, Tommy." Wilbur said.</p><p>"I won't do anything rash Will, you know me." Tommy said proudly.</p><p>"Okay, lets go." Wilbur said as he stood up to leave, Tommy trailing behind him.</p><p>They met up with Dream at sunset. The orange sky had an ominous light to it as Dream walked forward. Tommy started the negotiation,</p><p>"Dream, all we want is independence." Tommy said.</p><p>"Like I said before, Tommy, N O, you will not get independence."</p><p>"Fine, if we can't get our independence by negotiation, I challenge you to a bow duel, Dream!" Tommy shouted back.</p><p>"Tommy, NO." Wilbur said.</p><p>"This is for independence, Will, I am not throwing this away."</p><p>"If I win the bow duel, L'manberg will officially be granted independence from the Dream SMP, Dream." Tommy said.</p><p>"Okay Tommy, but if you lose, L'Manberg will rejoin the Dream SMP you will give me the Mellohi music disc." Dream replied.</p><p>"Tommy-" Wilbur started, but was cut off.</p><p>"Quiet, Wilbur."</p><p>"Both of us, half a heart, first one to die loses." Tommy said as he pointed at Dream.</p><p>"Deal." Dream, said, shaking hands with Tommy.</p><p>They were both on half a heart, standing back to back, bows in hand, while Wilbur stood in the middle. Wilbur looked at Tommy, who was visibly distressed, and came over to him.</p><p>"Tommy, what's wrong?" Wilbur asked.</p><p>"I'm having a crisis here Will.. </p><p><em>"Do I shoot him Will, or do I aim for the skies?"  </em>Tommy said fearfully.</p><p>"I want you to do whatever your heart says you should do, I just want you to meet him face to face." Wilbur said as he walked away.</p><p>"One!" Wilbur shouted as they moved one step.</p><p>"Two!"  Wilbur shouted as they stepped once more.</p><p>"Three!" Step.</p><p>"Four!" Step.</p><p>"Five!" Step.</p><p>"Six!" Step.</p><p>"Seven!" Step.</p><p>"Eight!" Step.</p><p>"Nine!" Step.</p><p>"Ten paces fire!" Wilbur shouted as Dream drew his bow and shot Tommy.</p><p>Tommy respawned, and looked at Dream, determination in his eyes. He was going to do something rash.</p><p>"Dream, I have a proposal for you." Tommy said.</p><p>"What is the proposal Tommy..?" Dream questioned.</p><p>"I'll give you both Mellohi and Cat if we can have independence." Tommy said, holding both discs.</p><p>Dream thought about it for a second, and replied "Sure." he shook hands with Tommy as he took the discs.</p><p>"We're finally independent Will!" Tommy cheered.</p><p>"Yeah.." Wilbur said, guilty that Tommy had to sacrifice his discs.</p><p>"Why are you so down?" Tommy said, looking at Wilbur.</p><p>"You lost your discs and a life Tommy.." Wilbur said as he looked at him.</p><p>"Well yeah, but I have one more life and I'm gonna get those discs back some day!" Tommy cheered. </p><p>"Look! Behind you Will, the others are here!" Tommy shouted as Wilbur turned around.</p><p>Wilbur turned to see Tubbo and Fundy running over, a look of worry on their faces.</p><p>"TOMMY YOU GOT SHOT BY DREAM?!" Tubbo said as he checked Tommy's arms and face for any injuries.</p><p>"Yeah, but we're independent now, Tubbo." Tommy said.</p><p>"WHAT?! Tell me what happened Tommy!" Tubbo said excitedly as he sat on the ground, Tommy dramatically retelling the story.</p><p>Wilbur sat with his son, as they looked at the stars.</p><p>"So, we finally did it, huh, dad?" Fundy said.</p><p>"Yeah.." Wilbur said.</p><p>"Hey, son, could you do me a favor and read me a poem..?"</p><p>"Sure, dad, which one?" Fundy asked, pulling up a new tab, ready to find the poem his dad wanted him to read.</p><p>"Ozymandias, please." Wilbur replied.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="c-feature-sub c-feature-sub_vast">
  <p>"Ozymandias.. OH that one? Sure." Fundy said.</p>
</div><div class="c-feature-sub c-feature-sub_vast">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="c-feature-sub c-feature-sub_vast">
  <p>"Stay quiet dad, I'm going to read it now." Fundy continued.</p>
</div><div class="c-feature-sub c-feature-sub_vast">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="c-feature-sub c-feature-sub_vast">
  <p>"I met a traveller from an antique land,</p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Who said—“Two vast and trunkless legs of stone</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Stand in the desert. . . . Near them, on the sand,</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Half sunk a shattered visage lies, whose frown,</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>And wrinkled lip, and sneer of cold command,</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Tell that its sculptor well those passions read</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Which yet survive, stamped on these lifeless things,</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>The hand that mocked them, and the heart that fed;</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>And on the pedestal, these words appear:</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>My name is <span class="annotation">Ozymandias</span>, King of Kings;</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Look on my Works, ye Mighty, and despair!</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Nothing beside remains. Round the decay</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Of that colossal Wreck, boundless and bare</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>The lone and level sands stretch far away.” Fundy read.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Thank you, son." Wilbur smiled as he laid on the grass.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"You're welcome, dad." Fundy replied.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>It was soon nighttime, and everyone got up to leave, Wilbur splitting off from the others to reach the river. He reached the river and saw Sally, who looked tired, but she held her head up when she saw Wilbur.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Wilbur! You're okay right? Did the negotiations go well?!" Sally said, worried.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"I'm fine Sally, but I have good news!" Wilbur said.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"What's the news?" Sally said curiously.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"We're finally independent!" Wilbur cheered.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Congratulations Wilbur!" Sally cheered.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"We should just make our kingdoms have an alliance now!" Wilbur joked.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Well, if you want that to happen, sure, Wilbur." Sally said.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Sorry Wilbur, I have to cut this short, you were late today and my people need me again, love you!" Sally said as she kissed Wilbur and swam away.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Bye Sally! Love you too!" Wilbur shouted as Sally swam.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Wilbur went back to the now partially destroyed Camarvan, slept, and logged out for the day, happy about what had happened today.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. insert chapter title here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>decree of independence go brr.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur logged on and got the Declaration of Independence from the chest he hid it in, and made his way over to meet up with the other L'manbergians and Dream's team. He ran as fast as he could since he was actually really late, like really late. He got over to where they were supposed to meet, Tommy, Tubbo, and Fundy waving at him, Dream looking impatient.</p><p>"You finally showed up." Dream said, looking ticked off. </p><p>"I'm<em> sorry</em> that British time is different than US time." Wilbur said sarcastically.</p><p>"Dad, everyone who joined L'manberg lives in the UK, you can't have an excuse for that." Fundy said.</p><p>"True, true, but my alarm sucks, okay son?" Wilbur sighed.</p><p>"Now lets witness the signing of that document you wanted to do." Dream said.</p><p>"Fine, fine." Wilbur said as he crafted a new book, not understanding why he brought the Declaration of Independence in the first place.</p><p>Decree</p><p>
  <b>Page 1</b>
</p><p>Witnessed by Dream,</p><p>GeorgeSomethingSomet</p><p>hing, Sapnap and Punz</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="poem">
  <p><br/>(Also Eret fuck eret)</p>
  <p>Tommy chuckled, "Yeah! Fuck Eret!" </p>
  <p>Eret looked at them and shot them a glare.</p>
  <p><br/><b>Page 2</b><br/><br/>The Decree of<br/>Independance<br/><br/>Signed:<br/>President Wilbur<br/>TommyInnit<br/>Tubbo_<br/>Fundy</p>
  <p>"Wait did you just spell independence wrong-" Fundy said, but was shushed.</p>
  <p>"Quiet Fundy, an important moment in our history is happening." Tubbo said.</p>
  <p>The other side looked bored, but they were interested nonetheless.<br/><br/><b>Page 3</b><br/><br/>As we gaze upon the<br/>swaths of redwood<br/>trees. The great hills<br/>to our south and the<br/>walls that have<br/>protected for years.<br/>I, as the now<br/>President L'Manburg<br/>hereby state:</p>
  <p>The L'manbergians looked over his shoulder, excited.</p>
  <p><br/><b>Page 4</b><br/><br/>YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<br/>OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<br/>OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<br/>OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<br/>OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<br/>OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<br/>OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<br/>OOOOOOOOO</p>
  <p>Dream's side looked at Wilbur, suddenly interested and also ticked off by the loud noise.<br/><br/><b>Page 6 (which was really just supposed to be the 5th page but..)</b><br/><br/>SUCK IT GREEN<br/>BOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY<br/>Y</p>
  <p>The L'manbergians cackled as Dream glared at them.</p>
  <p>"Oh my god Will, this is in the official document right?" Tommy said, clutching his stomach and cackling.</p>
  <p>"Yes, it's in the official document Tommy." Wilbur said, trying not to laugh.<br/><br/><b>Page 7 (Supposed to be page 6, but continued.)</b><br/><br/>Life, Liberty and the<br/>Pursuit of Freedom</p>
  <p>The L'manbergians cheered, now officially getting independence as the people on Dream's side clapped. </p>
  <p>"Congrats, Wilbur. Your nation is now independent, now what will you do?" Dream said as he walked away.</p>
  <p>"We-" Wilbur said, but suddenly stopped, not knowing how to answer.</p>
  <p>
    <strong>What will their nation do now?</strong>
  </p>
  <p>The members of the now official nation walked down to the camarvan, Tommy trying to start conversation as the air was getting a bit stale since everyone was doing their own thing.</p>
  <p>"So.. now that we can freely sell drugs, can my friend Big Q come in here and sell his patented 'Happy Flour' brought in from Mexico?" Tommy suggested.</p>
  <p>"Sure, Tommy." Wilbur said.</p>
  <p>"Fuck yeah!" Tommy cheered.</p>
  <p>Wilbur got tired and waited for everyone to leave before he went to the river, Sally already there, waiting for him.</p>
  <p>"Hey Wilbur!" Sally waved, grinning. </p>
  <p>"Hey Sally!" Wilbur smiled, pecking her on the cheek.</p>
  <p>"How're you Wilbur?" Sally asked. </p>
  <p>"I'm good, how are you and your kingdom, Sally?" Wilbur replied as he sat down.</p>
  <p>"My kingdom is.. doing alright." Sally said as she looked to the side.</p>
  <p>"What happened?" Wilbur asked quietly.</p>
  <p>"My people want to overthrow me, Wilbur." Sally confessed, looking at Wilbur sadly.</p>
  <p>"What?! Why!?" Wilbur said, starting to worry.</p>
  <p>"I've been gone for so long every day and they claim I'm neglecting my kingdom, and I can't disagree with that Wilbur." Sally said, looking as if she was about to cry.</p>
  <p>"At least you come back every day, you didn't run off and you didn't abandon your kingdom." Wilbur said, trying to cheer her up.</p>
  <p>"Yeah, but.. They want a new ruler, they say I either stop or get overthrown." Sally said as her voice cracked.</p>
  <p>"Nobody's getting overthrown, I'm gonna go down there and tell them a piece of my mind." Wilbur said, determined.</p>
  <p>"They might attack you, Wilbur, I can't risk you getting hurt." Sally said, trying to change his mind.</p>
  <p>"No, final decision, I'm going to go over to your kingdom and convince them that you are somebody they shouldn't overthrow." Wilbur said.</p>
  <p>"I- fine, Wilbur, as long as you don't get hurt, I don't mind, but I'm coming with you okay?" Sally said.</p>
  <p>"Okay then.." Wilbur replied.</p>
  <p>"It's getting late, I'm sorry I couldn't stay here longer Sally but I promise I'm gonna tell them a piece of my mind." Wilbur said as he kissed her once more and stood up to leave.</p>
  <p>"Love you Sally!" Wilbur waved.</p>
  <p>"Love you too Wilbur!" Sally waved back.</p>
  <p>Wilbur walked back to the Camarvan and stayed up a few extra hours, <em>'Will Sally be okay? Is it fine if I log off.. Maybe I'll stay up a few more hours.' </em> Wilbur thought, making some late night coffee and checking the river occasionally before logging off for the night.</p>
</div><div class="wikia-gallery wikia-gallery-caption-below wikia-gallery-position-left wikia-gallery-spacing-medium wikia-gallery-border-small wikia-gallery-captions-left wikia-gallery-caption-size-medium inited">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="wikia-gallery-item">
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="thumb">
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="gallery-image-wrapper accent">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know this is short don't judge me :(</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>